


Saving the Town

by Emilythedog661



Category: LazyTown
Genre: From a new villian, Other, Saving the town, Sportafamily - Freeform, its cute, love sportafamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: A new villain comes to town called Travis trouble and he makes our favourite sporty hero and our favourite 1# villain go out of town, will they make it back and save lazytown from travis





	Saving the Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad too but i'm posting it here cause it's a really good story and it feels like it could be a movie =)  
> also there might be a sequel soon too =P

It was going to be a normal day in lazy town with the kids playing, sportacus was in his air ship and robbie in his lair dreaming that he was trying to drive sportacus out of town until something new yet bad was happening, a guy was driving up to lazytown in his car and he stopped outside the town

"so...this is the famous town with that sporty hero and the useless villian" the guy says "well things are now going to change" and he continues onto the town

meanwhile the kids were playing pretend and it was cops and robbers, stingy, stephanie and ziggy were the cops while trixie and pixel were the robbers

"stick them up" stephanie says holding out a banana using it as a gun

"no way pinkie" trixie says and she runs for it 

stephanie then picks up a walkie talkie 

"pinkie to mineie, the robbers are heading towards you" stephanie says 

"ok got you" stingy says to the walkie talkie "you ready ziggy?"

"hold on" ziggy says and he takes a few licks of his lollipop "ok ready"

stingy and ziggy then come out from hiding and throws a net over trixie and pixel

"got them, got them" ziggy says happily 

"good job guys" stephanie says running over to her friends

"oh you got us" trixie says taking off the net "but it's our turn now to be the cops"

"ok ok" ziggy says "and i'll be the robber" 

"me too" stingy says 

"hey" stephanie says "who's that guy" and she points to the guy

"huh" ziggy says and looks where stephanie was looking

all of them were looking where stephanie and ziggy were looking and they all saw the guy, the guy had a very strange hair style (go onto google, type in 'bad haircuts and choose your favorite), he was wearing a suit with black shoes and black sunglasses, he looked around then he spots the kids and went over to them, meanwhile robbie woke up from his sleep

"ah, that was a good sleep" robbie says and he stretches "i wonder what the kids are up to?" and he gets up to go over to his spy eyes

he pulls the spy eyes down and the spy eyes pop up behind a wall, at the same time robbie woke up sportacus was just kicking a football in the hole on his wall

"hmm...i wonder what the kids are up to?" he asked himself "door!" and the door opens 

he then stands on the door, pulls out his telescope and looks thought it, both robbie and sportacus can see the guy going over to stephanie and the other kids

"that's a really bad haircut" they both say "but who is he?"

"hey kids" the guy says in a southern accent "have you seen a sporty elf and purple wearing villian?"

"you mean sportacus and robbie?" stephanie says 

"yes those two" the guy says "you seen them?"

"no not yet why?" stephanie says being bold

"because..." the guy says then he holds out a taser gun "i need to speak to them"

stephanie and the kids got really scared and walked backwards, sportacus and robbie got worried, sportacus's crystal went off and he knew he needed to help, robbie decided to go up too to see what's happening and his soft side took over to protect the kids, sportacus then jump into his drivers seat and released it turning it into a mini jet, he then peddled to where the kids were, robbie came out of the pipe to his lair and stormed to where the kids were, they both made it and sportacus jumped down off his jet and the mini jet heads back to the blimp, sportscus stood in front of stephanie looking angry and crossing his arms, then robbie came over and stood next to sportacus also looking a little angry

"don't you dare hurt those kids" sportacus warned taking the taser gun off the guy

"yeah...i mean who are you anyway" robbie says trying to hide the fact he was there to protect the kids too

"well i'm..." the guy says and takes off his sunglasses "travis trouble and i'm here to...take over lazy town"

"not on our watches you don't" sportacus says pointing to himself and robbie with his thumb

"yeah i'm the villain in this town now go away" robbie says

"no..." travis says and shoots a dart at sportacus and robbie making them fall down into a sleep like state "you two go away" and he laughs evily   
stephanie and the kids gasp 

"sportacus! robbie!" stephanie shouts and tries to run towards then

"nah ah young lady" travis says and points the dart gun at stephanie "you stay right there"

stephanie gets spooked and walks to where she originally was

"good now all of you listen to what i say and go home" travis says 

"or...or what?" ziggy says shaking

"or..." travis says and points the dart gun at the kids "i will put you in a never ending sleep!" he says and laughs

the kids then get really scared and run to their homes, when they got to their homes they went to their room and hid under the covers of their beds, when stephanie got home she was meeted by her uncle

"oh stephanie, what are you doing home early?" milford says 

"...uncle, it's awful" stephanie says tearing up and she went to her uncle for a hug  
back with travis and two goons came over to him

"finally these two are down and the kids are locked inside to try and stop me, i can turn this place into my...i mean  _our_  hiding spot" travis says 

"what do we do with these two?" one goon asked

"put them in the cannon and shoot them away from here as far as possible" travis says and he walks away

"ok boss" the goon says and he asked the other goon to get the cannon 

travis was walking around looking at the town when he sees a apple in a tree, he picks it, smells it, sticks his tongue out disgusted and he throws it towards where sportacus and robbie were, the apple hit the ground and rolled to where robbie was lying, it booped him on the nose and he stured, he open an eye and sees the apple, he then sees sportacus unconscious and the goons complaining with each other over where the cannon should be, he then quietly picked up the apple and hid it in his shirt top, the goons then picked up sportacus and robbie and robbie closed his eye, the goons put them in the cannon and then they fired making sportacus and robbie fly away.  
sportacus and robbie flew for quite a while till they had a rough landing in a corn field, robbie fell on his back and was in a bit of pain

"ow" robbie says and he slowly gets up 

he then rubs the places he was in pain and then he sees sportacus lying on his back a few feet away from him

"sportacus!" robbie says and he crowls over to him "can you speak to me?"

sportacus was still unconscious and robbie slaps his face gently to see if he stirs, he then remembers the apple he put in his shirt top so he takes it out and puts in sportacus' mouth, sportacus takes a bit out of it and then he wakes up 

"ugh" sportacus says eating the apple "what happened?" 

"thank goodness your awake" robbie says "i thought i would have to carry you" 

sportacus then looked at robbie then looked around 

"where are we? and where are the kids?" sportacus says and he swallows the apple in his mouth

"i don't know where we are but we were shot out of a cannon and lazy town is all the way back over there" robbie says and he point to where lazy town was 

"we need to get back to the town" sportacus says and he stands up

he was running ahead when robbie shouts

"wait!" robbie shouts making sportacus turn around

"what is it?" sportacus says

"i can't run like you so can you just walk" robbie says catching up to the sport elf

"but the kids-" sportacus says 

"the kids have uncle mayor and bossy there so they are sorta safe for the moment" robbie says "come on let's go" and he walks ahead

sportacus thought about it then caught up to robbie who wasn't that far, back in the town and everyone was in lockdown in their houses with padlocks everywhere keeping them in the houses, they were really freaked out and they didn't know where sportacus and robbie went

"stephanie" the mayor says to stephanie "the window isn't locked, i want you to go and find sportacus and robbie"

"but why me?" stephanie says 

"because...i want you out of here so you don't get hurt and the others can't really leave" the mayor replies

"...ok uncle" stephanie says and she packs some supplies

she then goes to the window by the sofa and opens it

"see you soon uncle" stephanie says and she jumps out the window

"bye stephanie" the mayor says and he shuts the window 

stephanie runs and runs, further and further away from her uncles town to find the missing hero and villian of the town, back with sportacus and robbie and they managed to find a empty road, sportacus was still eating his apple in worry and robbie was chewing some taffy he had

"i can't believe that guy" sportacus says "pointing a taser gun at the kids, knocking us out then shooting us out of a cannon to the middle of nowhere"

"yeah and if i can remember, he might be an outlaw" robbie says "which is bad" he says sadly 

"...an outlaw in out town" sportacus says freaking out "oh no, poor stephanie and the kids"

"and i think it gets worse, i think he is lock everyone in their homes and build a big wall around the town" robbie says being worried

"oh no" sportacus says "...what about my air ship?" he says worried about his home 

"i think that should be fine" robbie says "shouldn't it"

"well yeah it can only do things when i tell it to and i have no idea how they're going to get it down so it should be fine...i hope" sportacus says 

"oh look there's a sigh" robbie says pointing to the said sigh

they looked at the sigh and the top sigh pointing right said 'lazy town 55 miles' and the bottom sigh pointing left said 'crazy town 65 miles' , sportacus then looked up 

"what are you doing?" robbie said a annoyed yet confused 

"trying to see if i can see my air ship..." sportacus replies still looking "there it is, come on let's go" and he runs off 

"hey wait for me!" robbie shouts and runs after sportacus 

sportacus didn't run far when he notices something happening to the sky, it was getting really dark and black clouds appeared 

"whao!" sportacus says "what's going on?!" 

"what..." robbie says coming up to sportacus tired out "whao?!...that's new"

"we need to get back to town!" sportacus says and he was about to run off again when robbie stops him "robbie! let go we need to..." he then stopped when he sees someone running towards him

"sportacus! robbie!" the person says and it turned out to be stephanie

"stephanie?" sportacus says "stephanie!" and he stretches his arms out

stephanie ran into them and sportacus gave her a big hug, she hugged back happy to see sportacus again and after the hug she smiles

"oh sportacus i'm so happy you're ok" stephanie says 

"i'm glad to" sportacus replies

stephanie then goes over to robbie and hugs him, robbie was a little freaked out by this and didn't know what to do

"i glad you're ok too, robbie" stephanie says happily

"really?!" robbie says surprised

"yes i missed you and sportacus so much" stephanie says still in the hug   
robbie was surprised, nobody has ever missed him before and he wanted to smile, he looks at sportacus who was mouthing 'go on, hug her' and he looked at stephanie before rolling his eyes and hugged her back, after the hug stephanie looks at sportacus

"how did you get here?" sportacus asked

"well my uncle realised the window in the living room wasn't locked so i managed to get out and escape, i ran and ran as fast as i could then after a while i bumped into you two" stephanie explains

"do you know how long you've been running for?" sportacus asked

"no but now i'm really warn out and tired" stephanie says 

"well we can take a break over there" robbie says and he points to a hut that was a little walk away

"ok we'll take you in there so you can have a break" sportacus says and stephanie takes off her backpack 

sportacus then picks her up and hands the backpack to robbie

"take her backpack please" sportacus says with the backpack in his hand

robbie sighs and takes the backpack, it was heavy and robbie almost dropped it

"what is in here, it's so heavy" robbie says and he was trying to open it

"some outdoor supplies and some food" stephanie says before she yawns and falls asleep in sportacus' arms 

robbie then managed to get inside and she was right, there was some outdoor supplies like a flashlight, binoculars, sports candy and chocolate, a clock that said 7:50pm, a swiss army knife and a lighter, 2 blankets and on the bottom of the backpack was a sleeping bag,when they got to the hut sportacus puts stephanie down on the floor leaning on a wooden box while she slept

"i'll go find some wood to make a fire while you keep an eye on her" sportacus says and he was gone 

robbie then sighs and then sit down next to stephanie, what was going on today? it was just going like every other day then it goes wrong and now a sporty hero, a villain and a 8 year old girl are in the middle of nowhere in a wooden hut, robbie then looks in backpack again and sees their was a chocolate bar like he saw before but there was also some taffy guessing a handful and a purple bottle as well as a pink bottle and a blue bottle, he then picked up the purple bottle and sniffed it, he then took a sip and he realised it was his favourite drink so he took a drink till he put the bottle back in the bag, he then looks at stephanie who was still asleep and he smiles, he then looks away for a second then he jumps to see stephanie sleeping on his left arm and he smiles, he then sees that sportacus came back with a lot of wood and some stones

"why do you have so much wood?" robbie asked

"umm...i got carried away" sportacus says and he puts the wood on the floor "is there a lighter in the bag?"

robbie opened the bag and put his band in it, he then pulled out the lighter and threw it to sportacus who catched it

"i think the mayor put that in there" sportacus says "also why is stephanie sleeping on your arm?"

"i think he put this in here too" robbie says and he holds up the swiss army knife before putting it back "and she fell on me"

sportacus smiles on how cute stephanie was sleeping on robbie's shoulder then he starts the fire, after the fire was lit sportacus sits next to robbie 

"there's some sports candy in there if your hungry" robbie mumbles loudly to sportacus to heat

sportacus then went into the bag and pulled out a apple, robbie also pulled out a chocolate bar after sportacus took out the apple 

"do...do we have a plan to get rid of the travis guy?" sportacus asked after he took a bit out of his apple "you know, when we get back"

"maybe" robbie says and he took a bite of his chocolate bar 

"care to tell?" sportacus says after he swallows the apple he had in his mouth

"umm...thinking of a bet" robbie says after he swallows his chocolate piece "so i need your help and maybe the pink one's too"

"what type of bet?" sportacus asked 

"well...a bet to see who can catch you" robbie says 

"so like when it's your turn, you catch me with ease but when it's the travis guy's turn i give hard time" sportacus says thinking it out

"yeah, like that" robbie says "you in to help in" he ask

"to save the town, the kids and my home yes i am" sportacus says and he nods

robbie smiles and then he puts away the chocolate for later, he then takes out a blanket

"well i'm going to sleep" robbie says putting the blanket on him and covering stephanie "night" and he went to sleep

sportacus finishes his apple after a bit then he grabs his blanket and he then got comfy before falling asleep putting his head on robbie's shoulder, they slept all night till sportacus woke up, he lifts his head and rubs his eyes to see that last night wasn't a dream, he then went thought stephanie's backpack to grab a banana and the clock to check the time, he see the time is 6:30 and he then puts the clock away, he then looks over at robbie and stephanie who were still asleep and he smiles before starting to eat the banana, after he ate the banana he gets up and went outside  
when he got outside he stretches again then he looks around, he sees they is still a dark black cloud over lazytown and it looks like it's raining too so sportacus sighs

"i hope we can win lazytown back" sportacus says to himself "i don't want to leave forever, i love the place and everyone being happy" he then shakes his head and starts doing exicises

an hour later stephanie wakes up and she rubs her face with her hand while pushing the sleep away, she then looks around to see sportacus isn't there but robbie is so she goes outside to see if he's there and when she gets outside she sees sportacus doing flips

"hi sportacus" stephanie says after watching sportacus doing his excise 

"hi stephanie" sportacus says before going over and give stephanie a hug "sleep well?"

"yes actually" stephanie says "i was expecting to wake up in the night for some reason but i didn't"

"i think it was cause you were sleeping on robbie's arm the whole night" sportacus says 

"whoop..." stephanie says "did he mind?"

"suprisenly no, he didn't" sportacus says 

"really?" stephanie says "well that proves he's a big softy" and she smiles

sportacus smiles back then stephanie notices the clouds

"those are some really black clouds" stephanie says 

"yeah i don't even know where they came from, they just appeared before you found us yesterday" sportacus says "...anyway you hungry?"

"yeah, i haven't had my breakfast yet" stephanie says 

"ok let grab you something from your backpack" sportacus says and they head back inside the hut

when they got inside sportacus goes to stephanie's bag and grabs out a apple, his drink bottle and her drink bottle

"here you are" sportacus says handing her drink bottle and a apple to stephanie

"thanks" stephanie replies and takes them 

"so tell me" sportacus says and he takes a drink "what happened after me and robbie got knocked out yesterday?"

"ok so" stephanie says as she was eating her apple "i tried to go to you and robbie but then travis stopped me and says 'nah-ah, young lady, you say right there' so i had to go back to where i was, then he said 'now all of you go to your homes and stay there' and ziggy said 'or what' very nervously so he said pointing the dart gun at us 'or you will sleep forever' before laughing and everyone running to their homes"

"then what" sportacus says intreated 

"then after shooting you and robbie away, he put padlocks on everyone's door and window except the one i got out off and now everyone is locked in their house" stephanie says finished explaining

"that's bad" sportacus says "like really bad" 

"i know, i feel bad for leaving them but i had to come find you and robbie" stephanie says

"well you did a good job, now it's time to get our revenge" sportacus says 

"have you got a plan?" stephanie asks as she was finishing he apple

"well me and robbie but yes we do" sportacus says "robbie told me last night that he'll bet travis to try and catch me and i'll let robbie catch me with ease but when it's travis' go i will give him a hard time forcing him to leave town"

"but...what if he shoot you with his darts?" stephanie says 

"then that when you come in" sportacus says 

"what?" stephanie says 

"you will get the dart gun and replace all the liquid with water or apple juice" sportacus explains

"ok i got that but...how are we going to get him to let go of the it" stephanie says 

"we keep him distracted" robbie says all of a sudden

sportacus and stephanie look at robbie who was just opening his eyes

"were you listening the whole time?" stephanie asked

"no just the but with the darts" robbie says "that is a good idea by the way but she needs to be invisible so she can't be seen"

"why?" stephanie asked 

"cause of those goons" robbie says "they are big and scary and..." robbie says and he mumbles something

"and what?" sportacus says confused 

"and...i don't want her to get hurt" robbie says feeling guilty saying that

"aww well i hope you don't get hurt neither" stephanie says with a smile

robbie then looked at stephanie 

"you know" robbie thought "this girl isn't that bad, i mean she was never bad to begin with but i'm starting to like her"he then looks at sportacus "sportaflop isn't that bad neither" 

robbie then smiles causing stephanie and sportacus to smile back then robbie gets his snack and drink from the backpack

"i'll have my breakfast then we set off to lazy town" robbie says and he takes a bit out of his bar  
sportacus and stephanie nod then they all talked till robbie was finished and they set off back to lazytown, they walked and walked till stephanie was getting tired from all the walking so robbie had to end up giving her a piggyback ride since sportacus had the backpack on his back, he didn't like it at first but then he grew to like it and then he got lost in thought, sportacus was looking around and he realises that he's never really seen this place before since he hasn't been this far out of lasytown

"it's funny" sportacus thought "this place is quite nice for being so far out of lazytown" he then looks over at robbie and stephanie and stephanie looks back and waves at him  
then sportacus felt this warm happy feeling inside of him like he felt safe and he wanted to protect robbie and stephanie, he then realised that it felt like he had a family and this made him smile

"*gasp* look!" stephanie says causing sportacus and robbie to look

they saw that they were back in lazytown by the 'welcome to lazy town' sigh but there was a big wall around lazy town

"wow!" robbie says "they built that wall quickly" 

"yeah it usually takes a week to build a wall" sportacus says 

sportacus then looks up and thought some of the black clouds he can see his blimp still in the sky 

"hey air ship!" sportacus shouts "it's me! sportacus!"

"voice recognition...sportacus confirmed" the machine in the air ship says 

the ship then floats to where sportacus, robbie and stephanie are and sends the ladder down

"come on" sportacus says to robbie and stephanie "the ship can get us into lazy town" and he starts to climb 

robbie then starts to climb despite not wanting to with stephanie holding on to his neck, when sportacus gets to the top he waits for robbie and stephanie to join him, the ladder gets pulled back up and then he takes stephanie off robbie's back

"that was fun" stephanie says after sportacus puts her down "can we do that again sometime?"

"...probably not with robbie but maybe with me sometime" sportacus says 

stephanie nods then they look at robbie who was sitting on the floor tired out

"i'm never going to climb again" robbie announced 

sportacus shook his head then he gets into the drivers seat

"i suggest you hold onto something" sportacus says turning his head to look at stephanie and robbie

stephanie then grabs onto the pole and robbie hugs it, sportacus then takes off and parks the blimp in the middle of town 

"ok what's the plan?" stephanie asked

"well first i need some junk" robbie says 

"ok here you go" sportacus says and he opens a compartment where a lot of metal things fell out 

"good now some tools" robbie says looking though the metal

"got you there too" sportacus says and he turns a knob and then pushes it

the cupboard where his sport stuff is spins then opens to reveal some tools 

"ok great now to get to work" robbie says after getting up and grabbing a hammer

he then disappers off view and then things start to fly everywhere, robbie then stops and goes over to stephanie 

"may i borrow this?" robbie asked and takes out stephanie's hairband

he then disappears again and things start flying again

"there all done!" robbie shouts and he holds up a device

the device was in stephanie's hairband and it looked like a metal flower 

"what does it do?" stephanie asked 

"i'll show you" robbie replies and he puts the hairband in stephanie's hair

he then flipped a switch and then stephanie vanished, he then flipped the switch again and stephanie returned

"it'll make you invisible while you put these in the dart gun" robbie says and he holds out some darts "they have water and orange juice in them so when sportacus gets shot, it

will give him more energy" he explains and stephanie takes the darts and puts them in her bag 

"ok, we ready to do this" sportacus says 

"yep" stephanie says 

"sure" robbie says 

"for lazytown" sportacus says putting his hand out

"for lazytown" stephanie and robbie says putting their hands ontop of sportacus'

they then all nod and they set their plan into action, they all get down off the air ship and walk to where they can see travis, travis was sitting on a thrown that belonged to stingy and he sees them

"oh, look who has returned" travis says "the sporty hero, the useless villain and the pink girl"

"hey!" robbie says "take that back!"

"no" travis says "now tell me, what do you want?"

"we want our peaceful lazytown back!" sportacus says "so let's do a bet!"

"oh hahaha" travis says and he gets off his thrown leaving the dart gun on the arm of the chair "what's the bet?"

"you must try to catch him using traps" robbie says pointing to sportacus  "and no tricks"

"ok and what happens if you win?" travis says not noticing stephanie was gone

"you leave town and never come back" sportacus says 

"and if i win, i get to lock you up and keep all of you as pets" travis says and he laughs evily

sportacus and robbie snarl then they hear stephanie come back behind them

"so why don't you start?" travis says putting his hand out

"ok i will" robbie says and he pulls down his vest top "pinkie! you help" he says turning around to stephanie

"ok" stephanie says and ronnie pulls her with him

"did you do it?" robbie asked when travis was out of ear shot

stephanie nods and robbie smiles

"good girl" robbie says and he takes stephanie behind a tree

he then set up the trap which was just a hole and then he gives the thumbs up to sportacus, sportacus nods then he does his flips

"this is going to be fun" travis says and he watches

sportacus does his flips then he falls into the trap, then robbie and stephanie help him out if it 

"well done, now it's my turn" travis says and he points his dart gun at sportacus 

he fires and it his sportacus but something happened different then what travis wanted, instade of sportacus falling over he just got stronger and faster

"wait what!" travis says "get him" he tells his goons and they do

sportacus then does his flips and goes under the air ship

"bat!" sportacus shouts and a baseball bat comes out of the air ship

sportacus then catches the bat and then jumps up, he then whacks one of the goons in the head knocking him out

"go sportacus!" stephanie says next to robbie

"yeah go sportacus" robbie says then he sees travis backing away so he goes over 

sportacus was having trouble with the other goon and he goes over to stephanie, he picks her up and she struggles, she then released an arm and turned on her invisaflower causing her to be invisabla, the goon got confused and he dropped stephanie, the goon was trying to look for stephanie then sportacus jumped up and whacked the goon in the head knocking him out

"good job sportacus" stephanie says coming out of invisibility

"where did travis and robbie go?" sportacus says then his crystal went off

he ran in the direction he thinks they went and then he sees travis pointing the dart gun at robbie

"what did you do?!" travis says to robbie "you rig it!" 

robbie then sees sportacus and sportacus snuck up to travis 

"well, i'm just trying to..." robbie says before sportacus hits travis on the head 

"protect our town" sportacus finished "also your haircut is awful" he then looks at robbie

"yeah next time, get a chimp to cut it, it would look so much more better" robbie says making both sportacus and robbie laugh

robbie then looked around then he sees a machine that wasn't there before so he runs over to it with sportacus and stephanie behind him, when he gets to the machine he

recognised it as the 'black cloud maker 4000' 

"sportacus, you stay with me, stephanie, you everyone out of their homes" robbie says and stephanie nods before running off

robbie then went around and pulled off the control box, he then looked at the wires and then pulled out all the wires making the machine malfunction

"sportacus, destroy it with your bat" robbie says and he stands back

"you don't have to tell me twice" sportacus says and he starts hitting the machine causing it to die

after the machine was destroyed the black clouds disappear from the sky and the sun shined again, sportacus and robbie look at each other and then smile, then stephanie came over with everyone and then sportacus gave stephanie a hug

"we did it!" stephanie says happily after the hug

"yes we did" sportacus says smiling 

stephanie then hugged robbie and he slowly hugged back, then all the kids with the mayor and bessie cheer 

"you did it!" ziggy says "you 3 are heroes" 

"yeah you saved my town" stingy says 

"well done sportacus, robbie and stephanie" the mayor says and everyone cheered 

sportacus was delighted that everyone was safe, stephanie went over to hug her uncle and all her friends and robbie just stood there smiling happy to have the town back

"come on kids, let's tidy up" the mayor says making all the kids grown but they started to tidy up leaving sportacus and robbie 

"so what do you want to do with these guys?" sportacus says putting the bat on his shoulder 

robbie thought about it then he sees the cannon they were fired out of

"i have a good idea" robbie says and he whispers it to sportacus

after a while the 2 goons and travis were put in the cannon by sportacus while robbie was tweaking the controls

"ready?" sportacus says going to robbie

"...yep ready to go" robbie says and he points the cannon away from where they were fired and bit to the right

"ok...fire" sportacus shouts and robbie fires causing travis and the goons to fly away with a lot of force

"i will have my revenge" travis says as he flies away 

"yeah, yeah they all say that" robbie says sarcastily

both sportacus and robbie laugh then sportacus look at robbie

"i guess now your going back to trying to get me out of lazytown now everything's back to normal" sportacus says 

"...maybe but not today" robbie says after shaking his head

robbie then pulls sportacus into a hug and sportacus was surprised at first then he hugs back, the hug lasted a while till robbie pulled back, robbie then stretched 

"well...i think it's nap time, you can join me if you want but i'll doubt it" robbie says before walking away

then stephanie came over

"sportacus! the town is clean now and...*yawn* everything and everyone is back to the way it was" stephanie says 

"oh good now come on, let's have a nap with robbie" sportacus says and stephanie nods before heading in the direction robbie went

a while later robbie, sportacus and stephanie were fast asleep outside lazytown on a grassy field, stephanie was in the middle, robbie on the right and sportacus on the left a little huddled together, the kids went back to playing cops and robbers without stephanie, the mayor was setting up a celebration party with bessie's help and everyone was happy again 

The End


End file.
